Starlight
by kero kero kermit
Summary: He was a young half-demon just going about his life, she was an alien extremely curious about the planet he lived in. What could go wrong?
1. Level 0

**_rating: idk, maybe T or K or something_**

**_genre(s): comedy and implied sci-fi, there's gonna be cute lovey-dovey stuff because why not_**

**_pairing: inukag_**

**_also bear with me I'm no pro at this, probably should have warned y'all some time ago sorry_**

**_this was from a weird dream I had so yeah_**

_Level 0 Start!_

Welcome to Earth. Where seemingly things just went about their normal pace. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. The inhabitants? Mostly humans, animals and demons, co-exsisting together. The population? Many.

Life was normal here on this planet. It was fairly average, and nothing too weird.

At least that's one certain half-demon used to think.

He didn't think how his own life would lead to this.

"...the heck..." he muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes at the strange contraption before him. Literally just now, he had witnessed it casually flying in the skies above before landing near his apartment building, near enough for him to go get a closer look.

It looked like the typical flying saucer seen in TV and other stuff. He watched as it stayed on its place for a couple of minutes until it started to buzz and shake, hovering itself from the ground for a while until it finally shot far off back into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

And just when he thought that was the last of what he's seen, he was wrong.

There, on the spot where the UFO had been, was a girl.

She had jet black hair that fell down to her shoulders, and was wearing some kind of school uniform that he had never seen anyone his age wear before. But what caught his attention the most was her eyes.

Man, just how blue were they, exactly?

Before he could even speak out to her, she smiled, took a step...

And tripped on both feet, face first onto the concrete.

Yikes.

But that was how the story of how a half-demon boy met a girl that, judging from her actions already, wasn't quite a resident of Earth at all, started.

And boy, its sure going to be a ride of a lifetime.

_Level Complete! Continue?_

**_a/n: actual chapter will be out later but I know y'all will probably already get the gist of this story_**


	2. Level 1

**_quick a/n: cookies rock, I can see why Santa likes them so much_**

**_hi here's the chapter yeeeee_**

Level 1 Start!

How did this happen?

Why did this happen?

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the memory, which was prior from two days ago.

Now he turned his head at the living room of his apartment, seeing his mother sitting by the table folding the laundry while their other resident sat on the floor, eyes focused on the TV.

He sighed.

**flashback cutscene!**

_"Uh... are you... ok?"_

_The girl froze, then jumped back up to her feet, nervously shuffling to look at him. Her eyes were wide open and mouth in a thin line, yet her legs were shaking, and it obviously meant she was caught in the act._

_"H...hi?" she squeaked, and he rose an eyebrow. Okay, now something was definitely up._

_"What was that UFO from earlier? You know anything about it?"_

_"U...F...O?" it came out as a mumble, and she gave a thoughtful look before setting her fist on her palm. "Ah! My ship!" she declared, making him do a facefault._

_"So you're just openly admitting you're an alien?" Inuyasha didn't know what to expect. From his experience of watching and reading stuff about aliens, they didn't like revealing their identity. But here was one, casually telling him that they're an alien in a sense._

_"Why? Is it a rule for earthlings to hide their true identities from each other?" she asked, blinking at him._

_"No—but... its not everyday that we get a random UFO just casually landing here and dropping you off." he said. From the looks of it he was beginning to feel a headache from this conversation._

_She only giggled. "You earthlings are very strange." Then suddenly, her eyes directed to his appearance. Before he knew it she was now closer than ever, looking around him with curiosity._

_"Uwaaa! Do all earthlings have white hair like you? Its so pretty! Wait, are you a demon? But... you look like a human... I'm confused." she wondered, and he wanted to laugh at her state._

_"Well, I'm neither. I'm a half-demon, and a half-human." he explained and she gasped._

_"Half? Amaaaaazing!" she exclaimed, and he almost facefaulted. That was the first time anyone had called him amazing for being a half-demon, let alone an alien saying it to him._

_"People around me here say otherwise. My status as a half-demon doesn't really make my existence easier." he admitted. She stopped grinning for a while. He got worried that she might change her mind about him for a moment before she resumed her awestruck actions.__"_

_But I like you!"_

_That struck an invisible arrow to his heart._

_L...l...like?!_

_Okay, so maybe she did just say that because she was only admiring him being half-demon. Not because of something else. They just met, for kamisama's sake!_

_"Uh...thanks." he replied lamely, trying to settle the blush forming on his cheeks. He felt embarrased already. She only smiled at him._

_"You have a name?" she asked._

_"Y-yeah. I'm Inuyasha." he answered._

_"You have a nice name! I like it!"_

_There was that word again. Like._

_Did this alien really immediately like anything she sees?_

_"How about you? What's your name?"_

_Her smile dropped for a moment, confused. "My... name? I don't... I don't have a name... I didn't even think about it."_

_He sweatdropped. Well he couldn't just refer to her as "alien girl" forever. So he thought for a while, before snapping his fingers, grabbing her attention._

_"How about I call you... Kagome? I just thought it suited you..." he avoided her eyes, trying go hide his embarrassment.__She blinked at him, before grinning widely and jumping up and down with glee._

_"I love it! It sounds pretty! Thank you!" she laughed.__He looked at her happy form and unknowingly to him, a small smile made its way across him._

**end flashback cutscene**

Inuyasha sighed, setting the forgotten homework back to the side of his desk and closing his book. Somehow he knew that Kagome needed a place to stay, seeing as she was dropped off to Earth without a proper plan on things (which was kinda expected from an airhead like her, pshaw) so he led himself to agree for her to live with him and his mom, just as long as she didn't cause any trouble that might lead to her identity getting exposed to anyone else. Fortunately his mom immediately liked Kagome and let her stay with them.

Kagome yawned, stretching her arms up. "I'm hungry."

His mother smiled at her, then to her son. "You know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah." he got up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen as Kagome sprang up from the floor and followed him there.

"Can we have curry again? Pleaseee?"

"No."

"Please please please?"

"No. Kagome, you must know that we can't eat the same thing over and over again."

"But curry tastes good! Pleaaaaseee?"

"Still no."

How he managed to get the job of making dinner for this girl was beyond him.

_Level Complete! Continue?_

**_a/n: idk I tried going for a slice of life-ish vibe. once again, I ain't a pro at this, so sorry haha_**


	3. Level 2

**_a/n: sorry I'm inconsistent with words and word count as I'm not really used to this whole writing thing, seeing as I'm an artist_**

**_I can spell right now ugh_**

**_idk what to even put here anymore lol_**

_Level 2 Start!_

"Today's weather forecast tells us that there will be a high chance of rain today..."

Inuyasha boredly tapped on the TV remote volume button, drowning out the voice of the weatherman from his mind as he leaned forward on the table on the floor, peeling an orange without looking.

His mother had gone out for work, and he didn't feel like going to school today.

He knew skipping class wasn't good, but its not like he ever learned anything there anyways.

Besides, he had to make sure a certain alien didn't get into trouble.

Speaking of Kagome, she was by the window, looking out at the streets and buildings nearby. She seemed pretty awed, which made Inuyasha chuckle a bit. She definitely had the knack of admiring things that were ordinary to earthlings.

Then there was a strange, rumbling noise.

"Kagome?"

"W-what was that noise?!" she squeaked, hurriedly leaving her spot from the window and towards his side. He laughed, patting her head gently.

"That's just your stomach telling you you're hungry. Its alright, it happens most of the time."

"Okay..." she muttered. "But I am hungry though."

"Hold on, I'll just go check the fridge." With that Inuyasha stood up from the floor, turning the TV off in the process and walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, peering inside.

Just four bottles of water and a tall stick of leek for some reason.

He closed the door, scratching the back of his head. "Kagome, why don't you stay here for a moment? I'll head out to get more groceries."

Her head perked up. "You're leaving?" she whimpered.

"No, I mean, not permanently... I'll be right back afterwards and then we can eat something." She narrowed her eyes at him and he sweatdropped. It was literally her third day here on Earth and she was already feeling attached towards him.

Somehow, it felt good for him at least.

Kagome made a face and set her chin against the table. "Don't take too long."

"Promise." he replied, and afterwards, he was out.

She listened to the silence and the ticking of the wall clock nearby, and yawned.

"Now I'm bored."

**-transition to the konbini, yeaah-**

Inuyasha stared at the noodle aisle. He promised himself a day before that he would cut back his ramen intake, no matter how much he loved the stuff. He took a deep breath and sighed, taking only one cup in his hands.

Then he remembered, Kagome might like it too.

So he took another one, then proceeded to move to the other aisle.

At least he had an excuse to buy more ramen now that Kagome was there for it.

The snack aisle caught his attention, with him skidding into his steps and turning around. He looked up and down at the shelves, studying them closely.

_Wonder what Kagome would like... hmm..._

"Uh... Inuyasha?" a male voice spoke behind him and he jumped, almost screaming.

"What the—" he glared when he identified the culprit as his friend, a human boy named Miroku, who only smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for the heart attack, Miroku. I appreciate it."

"Hey, it wasn't me so deep into watching chips and crackers in the shelves." Miroku shrugged at him. "You haven't been to class again today. Sango and I were worried."

"Keh, I'm fine. I just didn't feel like going to school. I'm busy with stuff." Inuyasha picked up the fallen chip bag from the floor, including it in his plastic bag.

"Busy? Whatever could you be busy with anyways? You never seem to talk about it."

_Oh sure, I'll just tell him I have an alien living in my apartment and I'm occupied into making her behave and not do anything stupid!_ Inuyasha dryly thought.

"Its nothing. I'll go back to school tomorrow." The half-demon teen looked up at the wall clock of the store, it was almost afternoon. Kagome would have been bouncing around the apartment waiting for him to come home.

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I have to go."

Miroku watched his friend's retreating figure before looking at the snack aisle himself.

"What was he so focused on here anyway...?"

**-back to aparment transition-**

As forcasted, it rained.

It wasn't much at all, but to Kagome it looked wonderful.

She tapped against the glass window, trying to count the raindrops that pattered against it. Inuyasha was taking longer than usual, and she was bored out of her mind.

She remembered that Inuyasha had told her not to go out into the rain without something called an umbrella, which she guessed was the round thing on a stick that earthlings carried around.

That was a kind of thing she found strange, yet she found it interesting at the same time. Now if Inuyasha would tell her more about it, that would be great.

If he ever returned, that is.

Will he come back?

Hopefully. He did promise.

What if he didn't?

But... he did promise.

Before she knew it, she felt drowsiness starting to take over, and just like that, her eyes finally closed.

Meanwhile Inuyasha managed to arrive at the front of his apartment, grumbling and soaking wet. He had forgotten his umbrella and had to run back home before the rain completely started. Unfortunately, he didn't really make it out without getting poured on.

Letting out another sigh for the nth time, he opened the door, shaking himself off (somwhat like a dog ohohohoho) and called out, "Hey, Kagome, I'm home."

No answer.

He was surprised. For the past few days she had been here he was already used to her bounciness around, and he kinda liked it.

Not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

His fear subsided when he spotted a familar form by the window. It was Kagome, and she was fast asleep.

Giving a small smile, he set the plastic bags he had on table nearby. Even when at slumber, she looked cute.

Again, he would never admit that to anyone.

After changing into some dry clothes, he looked back at the alien girl. He knew he couldn't just let her sleep at that position, it might make her sore once she woke up.

He squinted his eyes shut for a moment before reaching out to her, carefully not waking her up as he picked her up into his arms.

She stirred a bit, rendering him nervous, but he loosened up when she only scooted closer to him. He sighed with relief.

Quietly he made the way to his room, setting her down on his bed and tucking her into the covers. She mumbled some kind of weird language, diving further into the warmth of the blanket.

Such a strange girl.

But for some reason, he immediately started to miss the feel of her warmth against him.

...he'll probably get over it soon.

_Level Complete! Continue?_

**_a/n: nah man I got nothing I'm no pro at this forgive me_**


	4. Level 3

**_a/n: idk_**

_Level 3 Start!_

Something didn't feel right.

Inuyasha had that feeling by the time he woke up at 1 am in the morning.

It was still dark, and eerily quiet.

Everyone else was still asleep.

He turned to his left, unable to process what was wrong. There was something weird going on, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Yawning, he was just about to back for another snooze when he felt a soft snore from under his blanket. That was when he froze. He didn't remember sleeping with anyone in his bed at all. His mother had her own room and so did Kagome (proving his mother right when she told him that the extra third room could be handy in the future).

So who was that small figure that was right beside him?

Slowly, he lifted up his blanket, heart pounding with anticipation and fear.

He screamed.

"Mmhh?" Kagome groaned, sitting up from the bed she was on. She rubbed her eyes, then looked up to the hyperventilating half-demon beside her. Giving him an innocent smile, she greeted him, "Morning."

"I—What the hell—Kagome, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your own room?!"

She tilted her head at him, still half-asleep. "It felt kinda lonely in there, so I went to sleep with you."

_H-how is she so bold, saying stuff like that?!_ he panicked in his mind. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"I swear, you're going to be the death of me."

**-transition timeee-**

"Uwaaa! Tasty!" Kagome chirped happily, taking another bite of food. Inuyasha only shook his head at her while his mother chuckled.

"You're certainly quirky, huh, Kagome?" Izayoi smiled as Kagome picked up another scoop of rice. "Its almost as if you're from another world."

"Hahah... yeah..." Inuyasha nervously spoke, while Kagome blinked at him.

"Anyways, Inuyasha, you need to hurry up. School starts in a minute."

"Yeah." Inuyasha then put his own bowl aside and stood up from the breakfast table.

"School?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Oh, yes. He has to go to school today. I know he's been skipping a lot of his classes lately, when he shouldn't be doing that." Izayoi sighed. Her son could be a pain sometimes.

"I just didn't feel like going. Besides I'm too smart for that school anyway." Inuyasha smirked and narrowly dodged a shoe that was thrown towards him.

"You're just as cocky as your father."

"Keh. So what they all say." He turned to the doorway, all ready in his uniform. It was simply just a white shirt, a blue and white striped necktie and dark pants. Just as he was about to leave, he felt something tugging on his shirt.

"Do you have to go again?" Kagome asked, eyes starting to water. He rolled his eyes, ruffling her hair about.

"For the last time, I'll be back later. Mom will keep ya company while I'm gone. Don't worry."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise."

As soon as he left, Izayoi gave Kagome a knowing grin. "Sounds like you two are already close to each other, hm?"

"He's a great person! He taught me a lot of stuff in such a short time!" Kagome bounced, making Izayoi laugh.

"Honestly, you two already make a good couple..." she muttered, but Kagome didn't quite understand.

"Hm?"

"Oh, its nothing, dear." The older woman waved her hand around. "Say, why don't you help me with something? I'm sure Inuyasha will like it when he gets home."

The alien girl's face lit up, and nodded.

**-meanwhile desu-**

"Finally, I thought you'd never come." Miroku exclaimed at his friend, coming to greet him by the hallway.

"Whatever. Its not like I missed anything important at class. How's Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku only grinned.

"She threatened me yesterday to convince you to go back to school. And told me that she'd snap your neck for skipping class once she saw you."

"Yep, sounds like she's okay."

When they neared their classroom, they were about to open the door when it suddenly opened up from the inside, revealing a very angry black haired girl with a ponytail. Her eye twitched as Miroku sheepishly waved and Inuyasha cringed.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL AGAIN, TAKAHASHI?!" she screamed.

"I was... busy." Inuyasha lamely replied. If there was another person that was as good in inflicting fear to him like his mom, it was Sango.

Sango glared at him. "As if. What you've been doing these past few days look kinda suspicious now, and I demand answers."

With an eyebrow raised, the half-demon deadpanned at his friend. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told ya."

"Try us." Miroku interrupted, taking Sango's side as she nodded with agreement.

Inuyasha stared at the two for a couple of minutes before shrugging. "Fine, but you guys will have to wait until after class."

"You better."

**-ding dong another time skip desu-**

Class ended after some time, and Inuyasha did as he said he would. Along with Miroku and Sango, he went back to the apartment, unsure how to explain things to them.

He sighed, looking back at his friends, who only looked back with expectation. He gripped the doorknob, turning it slowly, then proceeded to open the door.

He just hadn't expected Kagome to be standing in front of him, in a light yellow apron and a smile, holding... a wooden spoon? "Welcome home!"

"AHSJSKSFBFCHCJ—" Inuyasha barely even formed an actual sentence when his friends suddenly pushed through the doorway, almost squishing him to death. He managed to crawl out, barely breathing, and glared at them. But they ignored him and began to ask Kagome questions.

"Who are you?"

"Are you his girlfriend? Because it seems like it."

"How did you two meet?"

In the midst of the questions, all Kagome could do was blink, confused. "Girl... friend?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Inuyasha put himself in between the alien girl and his friends. "You're being too nosy. First of all, she's not my girlfriend, she's a friend that's staying with us for a while. Second, I'm trying to help her get used to this place, that's why I'm always out."

Sango crossed her arms. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Um... Inuyasha?" Kagome piped up, tapping on his shoulder.

"Hm? What is it?"

"What's a girlfriend?"

He choked, face red as Miroku face faulted and Sango blinked at the girl. "She doesn't know what that is...?"

Inuyasha tried to steady his erratic heartbeat. "Well... uh... what we call friends... who are girls..."

"That's not what it even means—mdmdjd!" Miroku's statement got interrupted when Sango slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Oh..." There was a thoughtful look on Kagome's face, then she went back to her smile. "So that means... I'm your girlfriend!"

Inuyasha choked again.

Meanwhile Izayoi peered from the kitchen, giggling to herself.

_Oh my, my, my._

_Level Complete! Continue?_

**_a/n: hi sorry for randomly throwing nonsensical chapters everywhere haaaaah_**


	5. Level 4

**_a/n: wow I'm back yeah new chapter hah_****_warning: this was a collaborative effort by me and a weirdo irl friend so if anything seems too out of character from me its their fault :(_**

_Level 4 Start!_

"I'll be out for a couple of days because of a seminar. I trust that you can handle yourselves while I'm gone?" Izayoi asked her teenage son and his friend while preparing for the said trip.

Inuyasha sighed. "For the last time, Mom, it'll be okay. I can handle things here. Besides, what you really need to worry about is that business trip of yours. Paperwork and meetings and all."

"I know, dear. But its just my top priority to worry about you two. Who knows what you would do with a girl alone..." came his mother's teasing tone and Inuyasha choked at the air, face flushing red.

"M-Mom! Why are you like this—I'm not going to take advantage of her or anything!"

"Oh, but I never said you would take advantage of her. You merely suggested that yourself." Izayoi giggled and her son groaned and faceplanted on the living room table.

"Whatever."

Kagome only laughed. She didn't really get it, but she thought it was something earthlings did all the time.

Pretty soon after another bomb of reminders thrown at them, Izayoi had left for her seminar, and right now the only two remaining residents of the apartment were boredly sitting on the floor, counting the lines on the ceiling.

"You know... How about we go out to the mall today? Its been a while since you were out. It can be a good experience for you." Inuyasha turned to the alien girl beside him, and she looked back from her quiet counting.

"Mall? What's that?"

"Erm... its like this huge place full of many different things like shops and stuff..." he explained lamely. "But it would be even better if I showed you, you can see it all for yourself."

She grinned brightly. "I'd love to go! It sounds fun!"

He cracked a smile himself. Her enthusiasm was seriously rubbing off onto him. "Alright. To the mall we go then. And while we're there, we might need to get you some... new clothes..." he trailed off nervously.

Kagome blinked.

**-timeskip oya-**

"Waaaaah! So big!" Kagome's eyes practically sparkled at the sight of the large building. She tried to see what was at the very top, but it was so high that she couldn't make out the roof.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get inside."

"Okay!"

Inuyasha looked around, there were a lot of people around the mall as usual. Normally he wasn't the type to be found around places with huge crowds but since this was Kagome's first time around and he was in charge in the meantime, he was willing to be there.

He saw an escalator nearby and he took Kagome by the hand, making her look at him with wonder. "Let's go to the second floor up there."

"How? I don't see stairs..." she asked and he chuckled.

"There are stairs. But in malls, they have stairs that move up and down on their own." Inuyasha guided her to the escalator moving up, and Kagome, as expected, was awe-struck. But before he could step onto the escalator, she scooted closer to him, hands gripping onto his arm.

"I-It looks scary... I've never seen stairs move like this before..."

He wouldn't blame her. She was all new to literally everything, and it was natural that she would be afraid.

Giving her an assuring smile, he ruffled her hair. "Relax, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She only nodded, and to show her it was alright, he took a step on the moving staircase, urging her to follow, which she did eventually. She squeaked when the escalator started to ascend, and she tightened her hold onto his arm, and he was pretty sure the circulation of his poor arm was cut off by now.

Finally both of them reached the top and they stepped out of the escalator. Kagome peeked around nervously. "We... made it?"

"See, what did I tell ya? Its fine." Inuyasha gave her another smile and she smiled back. To his relief she let go of his arm.

"Now we better go to some clothing shop or something. I did say we were gonna get you something new to wear."

"Oh, oh! Can I pick my clothes? Can I? Can I?"

"Alright, alright. Not too many, though. My mom would kill me." he sweatdropped when the alien girl immediately skipped ahead of him, and he had to catch up to avoid getting her lost.

Kagome stopped on her tracks and averted her attention to a random shop. Looking through the clear glass, she could only be amazed at what lied ahead.

"So... many... so many pretty Earth clothes here!" At once she dashed inside the shop, and Inuyasha had to practically run after her.

"W-wait up!"

**-skiddadle timeskip-**

_This is taking so long..._ Inuyasha silently grumbled. He was sitting near a changing room, waiting for Kagome. For someone as hyper as her, she can also be a dawdler.

"Okay, I'm ready! Please tell me what you think!" came Kagome's voice from the curtain.

He waved his hand around annoyingly. "Geez, just get it over with so we can go and eat."

Just as he was to return to his irritated attitude, he heard the curtain move, and when he looked up at Kagome, he could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment.

"Uh..."

There was Kagome, in all her cute glory, wearing a pink sailor themed dress that went all the way below her knees a bit. It had a pretty dark red ribbon, and had ruffles on the sleeves and elsewhere. It somehow was like a reminiscent of her usual outfit; the blue sailor themed dress she had when she first arrived on Earth, but it had a more cutesy tone to it, matching her odd yet endearing personality.

"How do I look?" she asked, interrupting his jumbled up train of thoughts. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He tried again.

"...c... cute..."

"Hm?"

"I-I said you look cute!" he repeated loudly. Why was he blushing a lot right now?!

Her head tilted to the right, she blinked at him before sending him a closed eye smile that he felt made him ascend to heaven. Seriously, if she kept smiling to him like that he would have died from it all already.

"Thank you!"

"No p-problem..."

Sometime after that they managed to buy more clothes and Inuyasha, although still not able to get over the whole ordeal from earlier, had to regain his composure as he tried to stop Kagome from going after the nearby mascot of a food brand they passed by.

"But he's so cute!!" she squealed. He cringed at the loud volume of her voice. The loud crowds around the mall didn't help either.

"No, Kagome, you're not allowed to chase after him. Its bad." he said slowly, as if talking to a child. Technically he was dealing with a child right now.

She pouted, crossing her arms. He rose an eyebrow at her, but her grumpy facade faded away almost at once.

"A new earthling thing I learned today."

"Huh."

The two walked around some more, partly to help Kagome get over her newfound fear of escalators. They finally settled down over a fast food restaurant for a break.

"Kagome, are you... sure about this?" the half demon boy asked, unable to contain his laughter.

"I'm sure! It looks tasty!" said Kagome with an oblivious grin.

"Alright... if you say so."

What was so funny, you may ask?

Thing is... our little alien here decided to order from the kid's menu, out of all things.

It was a nice start for her, at least.

"I'll be right back with our food. You stay here for a moment, okay. Don't go anywhere." He gave her one last look, firmly pointing down at her, then at their table, then finally walking away towards the line of other customers at the counter.

Kagome folded her hands onto her lap, diligently waiting. She didn't notice the two familiar figures that stopped walking past her and scooted back to the table she was in.

"Oh, its you! The girl who lives with Inuyasha and his mom!"

"Eh?"

"Don't you remember us? I'm Sango, this is Miroku." came the older girl as she gestured towards herself and the boy beside her. Kagome pondered for a moment, then she snapped her fingers and nodded.

"Ah, Inuyasha's friends from the school place!"

"Finally, a girl who actually remembers me!" Miroku cried out and reached out to hug Kagome, but was stopped by a hand that smacked his face none too gently.

"Hands off, you pervert." Inuyasha growled, and Sango gave Miroku a painful karate chop on the head.

"You'll never learn, huh?"

"Why must you two be so violent?"

"Its the only way we can keep your hands from moving around." Sango glared at the poor boy who nervously smiled at her.

"What are you guys here for anyway?" Inuyasha then asked, all of them taking a seat around the table.

"I was bored, and came here. Met up with Miroku on the way and let him tag along. What about you two?"

"Mom's out for a couple of days. I'm taking Kagome out for clothes shopping. Not like we have anything to do after this anyways."

Sango looked at the food set on the table, then at Kagome's plate. She resisted the urge to snicker. "Dude, are you serious?"

"Shut it. Its what she wanted, and I'm not gonna go complaining. Its too loud to even process anything right now." Inuyasha hissed at her, accidentally stabbing his food with his fork and getting rice bits all over himself.

"A-are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, reaching out to brush away the rice from his face.

He blushed, trying to avoid Sango's smug face and Miroku's suggestive look. "I-I'm fine. Just... eat your fries, or something."

"Fries?"

"The stick ones over there."

"Oh."

Inuyasha looked back at his friends, and pointed an accusing finger at them angrily.

"Not. A. Word."

They could only chuckle.

_Level Complete! Continue?_

**_a/n: hi idk what the ravioli am I doing right now I regret letting my weird friend help me with this aaaaah_**


End file.
